Letting your guard down
by Nimnom
Summary: Sirius… the one who always remained unattainable never letting any girl get to close. Determined to stay the heartbreaker and never get his own heart broken. But we all know that everyone lets their guard down at one time or another……
1. Default Chapter

This is my very first Harry Potter fic.   
  
Nothing belongs to me (except Star- and I might put a few more of my own randoms in) anything you recognize from book or film belongs to J.K Rowling or Warner Bros.  
  
Reveiws are- as always -much appreciated and if anyone wants to help me out with the rest of this story (I'd be grateful for any help) e-mail me: pinkglitterangelwings@hotmail.com  
  
Chapters will be wrote from different perspectives, simply because this is easier for me and I am selfish. The first chapter is Lillys.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Peter was the tag-along, he could be ok at times I suppose- sometimes the jokes he cracked managed to be half funny. He always looked up to the other 3, James in particular. It cant have been easy for him- being the odd one out- the one who sparkled the least. He wasn't smart or funny or good-looking as the others were.  
  
James was the loud one. The one who always had something to say. Tall and kind of lanky, but with a face that exuded mischief and boyish good looks- he was more cute than anything else. Athletic, confident and funny. And a complete show-off whenever there were girls around, me in particular. He was boisterous and loud (which could annoy me) but he was also kind and very clever- those were 2 of the reasons why I fell for him. Being star of the quidditch team and extremely popular didn't exactly decrease his ego but no matter what, he was forever loveable and always stayed loyal to his friends.  
  
Remus was the nice one. The perfect boyfriend- apart from that thing that happened every full moon of course. Sandy blonde hair and warm brown eyes- decent looking, very clever and the kindest person you were ever likely to meet. Everyone liked Remus, it was impossible not to- sometimes he even managed to make Sirius and James ashamed of themselves- they valued Remus's friendship deeply. A prefect, he was responsible and never mean-but he was still a marauder. Which meant of course, it was impossible for him not to have a certain amount of mischief in his head. Yeah, Remus was the one all the girls should have fallen for…  
  
But Sirius was the one they did fall for. Sirius Black. The charmer I suppose. Tall and toned, with startling blue eyes and ebony black hair. Sirius wasn't just good-looking, he was beautiful and I don't deny it. Arrogant -yes, but not so much that you could dislike him for it. And I guess he had a reason to be so- what guy wouldn't become arrogant if they had girls flocking to him 24/7. He was the bad boy I guess…the instigator of all the trouble. And he looked like one- he could just sit there in silence exuding this mysterious confidence and everyone would want a piece of him. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought of him as more than a friend from time to time, but I did love James- and they were like brothers. I could never have forgiven myself had I done anything to their friendship. Yeah…so Sirius… the one who always remained unattainable never letting any girl get to close. Determined to stay the heartbreaker and never get his own heart broken. But we all know that everyone lets their guard down at one time or another……   
  
We'd never had a new girl in our year. We'd never had a new guy for that matter….unless you count the semi-troll who stayed for about half a term and then left because he was to thick to understand any of our classes.  
  
But in the first term of our 5th year we were introduced to Star.   
  
We filed noisily into transfiguration on our first school day. Sirius, James, Remus and Peter taking up the entire back row of seats as usual. There was the usual chatter and flurry of first day madness but we all fell silent when Professor Mc Gonagall walked in.   
  
Following her was a tall, slim girl that none of us recognized. She had black waist length hair that framed her heart shaped face in glossy waves. Her clear blue eyes were surrounded with long, curly eyelashes and a light dusting of freckles rested prettily across her nose.   
  
She was introduced as Star Quinlan- a 16 year old student who had previously attended the wizarding school Beauxbatons- situated in France. Her parents had transferred her to Hogwarts after several threats of expulsion, for un-lady like behaviour (as Star so elegantly put it). After all behaving like a lady was almost more important than being a good student at Beauxbatons.   
  
I was sat one row in front of James and Sirius with a spare seat next to me, so Star was seated next to me. She flopped lazily down into the chair -taking on a pose not dissimilar to Sirius's- and gave me a crooked grin.  
  
"Hello."   
  
She had a strong cockney accent but I could detect a definite hint of French coming through. It was a strange mixture but somehow she made it work.   
  
"Hi. I'm Lilly."   
  
"Evans, lend us some parchment would you?" a deep voice interrupted.   
  
I rolled my eyes and passed some parchment to Sirius. This might have seemed like an innocent request to anyone else, but I knew Sirius. There was no doubt in my mind that he had quite enough parchment in his bag, but instead chose to interrupt my conversation so that the pretty new girl would instantly recognize him as 'most eligible boy in Gryffindor'.   
  
But notice him she did not. Instead she turned her eyes to the front and waited patiently for McGonagall to start the lesson.  
  
Sirius (to my immense amusement) looked extremely put-out. 


	2. chapter 2

This is my very first Harry Potter fic.   
  
I couldn't believe it. She snubbed me! ME! Sirius Black- snubbed! Ok well, maybe not snubbed but completely ignored. I'm aware that I sound spectacularly arrogant but I'm not used to getting this kind of treatment from girls. She didn't even glance at me- not a single glance. She paid more attention to Peter than to me. Well that's it now, that was her chance to talk to me and she blew it. I'm not interested now….except…well, to be honest I am. The fact that she didn't even look at me just intrigued me all the more. You've got to understand, that I can get any girl. So when one comes along who doesn't throw herself at my feet, I'm bound to be interested. Cant resist the challenge, see?   
  
I managed to sit opposite her in the great hall. She was sat with Evans of course. I kept my eyes on her, willing her to look at me. It took about 5 minutes before she finally threw me a glance.   
  
"What?" she asked smiling, and looking me straight in the eye.   
  
"I was just wondering Miss Quinlan…. if you'd like to pass the chicken." I replied, returning her gaze and giving her my best grin.  
  
The smile widened. God, she looked good when she smiled.   
  
She passed me the chicken and raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Anything else Mister Black?"  
  
I shook my head and she laughed. At that point I was fairly positive we'd carry on this enjoyable banter, but to my unpleasant surprise she turned to Lilly and started talking to her.   
  
What annoyed me, was her behaviour towards me…she was the same with me as she was with anyone else. She was cheeky and funny and altogether adorable, but she wasn't trying to be any of those things- she just was them. She didn't try to be someone else, she was 100% herself around me, and that to me was a sure fire sign she wasn't interested. In transfiguration I had thought she was gonna pull the old "Ice Queen" on me. A lot of girls ignore you completely to get you interested, but our recent banter had just proved me wrong. Some girls will go all giggle-giggle, flirty and frilly on you. I cant stand that one. I can only put up with it for a few minutes. Some girls will pretend to be your friend to get you into them. They'll go for the whole tomboy thing, the 'jeans, t-shirt, I don't care what I look like" approach. They'll try to get you to fall for their "Free Spirit". Only problem with this one is- its been tried on me so many times that I've come to learn which girls really do want to be friends, and which girls just wanna go out with you.  
  
Star wasn't any of those things. She was girly enough to be attractively feminine but she didn't pretend to be a ditz or anything like that. She was tom-boyish enough to get on with guys but she didn't try to hard. Her looks were natural beauty personified but it was clear she took care of herself. She didn't ignore anyone purposely, just talked to them when she felt like it. She was in short, amazing. She was in short- not at all interested in me.  
  
I realized I was staring at her again.  
  
"Ok, what?" Star said giving another of her lopsided grins, "You want the beef now?"  
  
I smiled.  
  
"Oh, its nothing." Except that your just about the most gorgeous girl I've ever met. 


End file.
